disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Cinderella (1950)/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180804111036
Say the Word he robin this is it Say the Word by Christy romano so what this time I mean i'm so over romano who I have a crush and still love her let me mother birthday romanykins for you get over it robin belle from Justin bunnell Say The Word" is a song which was written by Ron Stoppable, with the help of Rufus, for Kim to perform in the Middleton High Talent Show in the episode Hidden Talent. Although Ron actually won the talent show, for all the different tricks which he performed in order to buy time for Kim, who was in the clutches of Dr. Drakken's at the time. Kim finally arrived in time to sing Say The Word and was able to successfully hit the high notes in the song, despite them giving her problems earlier on. She was able to so because she required hitting the high notes in order to escape from the Drakken's trap. Episode version I'm on it I got it I can do anything What you need Got your back Just say the word, I'm there If you find your world is caving in You can bet you're gonna need a friend Someone to take those fears away Away Away Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime anywhere Have you heard That I'm all about saving your world All you have to do is Say the word Soundtrack version Say the Word Kim Possible soundtrack cover Song by Christy Carlson Romano Album: Kim Possible Soundtrack Released: 2003 Length: 2:49 Chronology Previous: Current: Say the Word Next: Video Kim Possible ~ Say the Word Kim Possible ~ Say the Word Uh-huh All you have to do is, say the word I'm there, I'm on it, I've got it I can do anything What you need, Got your back Just say the word, I'm there If you find your world is caving in You can bet your gonna need a friend Someone to take those fears away Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime, anywhere Have you heard? That I'm all about saving your world All you have to do is say the word In trouble, in it deep This is a promise that I can keep Make it right, count on me To be the best friend I can be When your life is bending Upside down I'll be the one to turn it around Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime, anywhere Have you heard That I'm all about saving your world All you have to do is say the word (Say the word) If you find your world is caving in You can bet your gonna need a friend You will fly Or I will take your fears away Say the word Make a call and I'll be there Anytime, anywhere Have you heard? That I'm all about saving your world All you have to do is say the word Dial the number, call my name Day or night, it's all I need Say the word Cause I'm all about saving your world All you have to do is say the word Categories: Songs Video Galleries